Cesar Perdomo
)]] Name: Cesar Perdomo Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Horror and science-fiction movies, writing, philosophy, New Age, smoking pot, photography, star gazing. Appearance: At 6'3 feet tall he is one of the biggest boys in school, and weighting 200 lbs. He is fairly thin, with wide shoulders, although he is not very much athletic, as he doesn´t excersise regularly. He is of Hispanic descent, as his surname hints, with dark brown hair that is always slicked back, and brown eyes, with thick eyebrows above them. He has got a small mole above his upper lips. While not a paragon of beauty, he is described by some of his peers as "quite atractive". On the day of his "hiring" he was wearing black jeans, a "Detective Comics: Batman" shirt, and his trademark battered leather jacket. Biography: Cesar Perdomo was born in Detroit, Michigan, to a working class family . His father, Antonio, was a construction worker while his mother, Flora, was a homemaker. He was the oldest of five children, and the only son of the couple. As a kid, he was sort of a loner, the only other kids who he interacted with being his sisters and some of the neighbourhood children, who considered him to be odd. He prefered to play alone, always letting his imagination roam free. His parents were worried about his apparent lack of socialization, but did not press the issue further. On high school, things were more or less the same for him, having little to no friends, although he sometimes spent time with the "stoners" crowd, althought they just consider him as nothing more than a slight aquaintance. He is always carrying around a battered leather jacket that was a present from his late uncle, whom he was quite close until the older man died of cancer when Cesar was thirteen. Cesar, while knowing that the rest of his family indeed loved him and supported him in spite of his strange behaviour, sometimes only felt a real closeness with his uncle, as he was the only one who really thought that the youngster had some talent for writing, and was the one who cultivated on his nephew the love for reading philosophers like Plato or Nietzsche, and writers from the Beat Generation such as Jack Kerouac or Allen Ginsberg. He also took sometimes his nephew along with his sons for some hunting and fishing trips, an experience that Cesar would remember fondly later in life. Regarding the rest of his family, he feels sort of an outsider among them, althoug he has established quite the rapport with his youngest sister, Andrea, and Cesar has been taking time to teach her about one of his other hobbies, star gazing. He is certainly amazed by the capacity of the younger child to remember all the constelations that he teaches her about, and even correct him sometimes. He also enjoys watching science-fiction and horror movies with her. In one of this ocassions, Cesar told her that they shouldn´t be afraid of the monsters. He told her that if he met Freddy Krueger in real life, he would "just be on his side, because nobody wants to be a dead skinny teenager with big tits and no brain". He is good at school, even if most of his teachers say he could do better if he applied himself instead of daydreaming most of the time. Most of the time you can find him smoking pot with the stoners at lunchtime or taking some snapshots of whatever catchs his interest. A present from one of his cousins, a digital camera, is one of his most prized posessions, as he uses it to capture and narrate everything that goes around him. At one point, his parents sent him to a psychologist, who diagnosed him as having Schyzotipal Personality Disorder, however, he has since stopped attending therapy sessions (he always tells people that the "shrink" misdiagnosed him, but he certainly has some features of the disorder, such as mild paranoid ideation and ideas of reference). His parents worringly tried to get him to attend therapy again several times, without success, and, after some weeks, they decided, much like on all their confrontations with their son about his strange behaviour, of just forgetting about the subject and stop pressing the issue of his diagnosis. In conversations he sometimes hints at his New Age beliefs, which makes him seen in school as a sort of "freak". He is a very spiritual person, although mostly awkward when it comes to human interaction. He has had several crushes on females (and one in a male), but he will never approach a woman in fear of rejection and ridicule. Cesar is considered an oddity by most, if not all, of his high school peers, but many people find him likeable. He is not the person who usually gets into a fight, but he has low tolerance for stressful situations. In one case, after arguing with his parents about his apparent drug use, he smashed his room in frustration. However, after having calmed down, he was shocked of having seen that he was capable of such an uncontrollable rage, and quickly apologized to his parents and helped up clean the mess he had caused. His imagination sometimes gets the better of him, and usually on class you will find him writing a short story or even some poetry rather than listening to what the teacher is saying. He has published a couple of his writings in a local literary magazine under a pseudonim, and so far he has received reviews that range from average to good. Advantages: Cesar has a friendly demeanor, and he is not the kind of person who is hostile to anyone without some reason. He also has some knowledge on how to use a gun, thanks to a few hunting trips he undertook with his uncle while he was younger, but hasn´t practised for a while. Disadvantages: Cesar is not used to dealing well with stress, and can sometimes snap under tense situations. His hesitation to kill, would suppose some problems for him in a life-or-death scene. He also lacks leadership skills, prefering to be by himself most of times, which probably would prevent him from forming a group with anyone of the other kids thrown into the "show". Designated Number: Team Purple no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Febreeze Conclusion: Whilst he may have some ready-made teammates, Cesar will have to be careful not to let his morals compromise his survival! Mentor's Comment: Great, a loser with a heart. He listens to me, or he's wasted, it's just that simple. The above biography is as written by Nadir. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Odile Jones Collected Weapons: 'Can of febreeze (assigned weapon), scissors (from first aid kit), glass of shards from a broken mirror (improvised weapon), S&W Model 500 (from Odile Jones, back to her). '''Allies: 'Bobby Goldman, Brennan O'Brian, Simon Porter, Odile Jones, Amber Lyons, Sterling Odair (briefly and technically). 'Enemies: 'Shawn Morrison, Ben Grayson. '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Cesar was the only member of Purple Team to not score at least one kill. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cesar, in chronological order Sandbox: *Lunchtime on Pluto *When It's Time To Party We Will Party Hard! *Doorways SOTF-TV: *The Most Horrible Hangover in Existence *Integrity *The Nightmare Begins *Room Service *The Walking Dead *Peers *Metanoia *The Bagman's Gambit Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cesar. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Well, he was the first character I ever created for a SOTF game, so I think that´s a special thing, like the first kiss or the first love. Anyway, it was nice playing with him. I think I could have written him on a better way, maybe make him more of a character, but he was still good anyway. Thanks to everyone who played with me and see you guys around on V5!-Nadir. Cesar had a very interesting voice, and I was glad to have the opportunity to write in several threads with him. I may not have understood his attraction, nay infatuation, with Odile Jones, but he was a compelling read nonetheless. -- The Bearded One Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters